Se Eu Pudesse Sonhar
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Sinopse:E se um dia, amor da sua vida viesse lhe avisar em um sonho que vocês estariam perdidamente apaixonados... ...Você iria acreditar?


**Capítulo Único.******

**Primeiro dia de aula do 3º colegial e a Srª Webber, minha "querida" professora de redação nos passou o tema mais clichê possível,Minhas Férias.  
Mas o que realmente aconteceu no meu último verão, ficará guardado na minha mente e detalhado no meu diário.  
Edward... como eu posso me esquecer daqueles olhos amendoados e intensos.**

**2 de julho, primeiro dia das minhas férias de verão, logo após o almoço resolvi ir para a casa da Alice, nós havíamos combinado de fazer uma lista sobre como irriamos nos divertir.  
Eu estava caminhando tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Forks, minha pequena cidade de 4 mil habitantes, quando vi um vulto partindo pra cima de mim.**

_**...**__** —**__**Por favor, acorde...**_

Disse uma voz sussurrada, com os lábios pressionados contra minha testa.  
Abri os olhos e vi um par de jades conectados em meus olhos.

_**Ele se afastou rapidamente com um largo sorriso torto nos lábios, mas nos olhos uma mistura de ansiedade, preucupação e alegria.**_

_**Algo na minha mente dizia, grite pedindo socorro, afinal você nunca viu esse cara na sua vida, mas meu coração gritava mais alto que o medo dizendo, não há perigo.  
E por falar em coração, alguém trocou o meu por uma britadeira?  
Quando consegui me desvencilhar de seus olhos, vi também que seus cabelos bronze estavam bagunçados, pela forma que ele passava a mão incessantemente, assim como fazem as pessoas quando estão preocupadas, seu corpo esguio, não fazia o tipo músculoso, mas também não era magricelo, era completamente perfeito.  
Mas agora eu tinha que quebrar este silêncio com a pergunta mais crucial.**_

—_**Quem é você?**_

_****__**—**__**Sou fruto do acaso e vim lhe informar que em um futuro próximo estaremos apaixonados.**_

Como um homem lindo desse pode dizer esse tipo de cantada barata?  
Eu ainda estáva ali, olhando pra ele com cara de cala a boca e sai daqui, mas ele continuou.

_**—**__**Se você não acredita em mim, porque não arrisca chamar seus pais ou alguém que realmente poderia estar aqui neste hospital.**_

_****__**—**__**Pois é o que vou fazer.**_

_**Cada louco que me aparece, viu.**_

—_**Mãe... **_

—_**Pai...**_

—_**Alice?**_

—_**Alguém?**_

—_**Viu?**_

—_**V**__**ou tentar pelos nomes.**_

—_**Renée? Charllie? Alguém? Por favor.**_

Cadê esse povo pra me livrar do louco que fugiu da ala psiquiatrica do hospital?  


—_**Viu meu amor, isso é um sonho, apenas acredite que um dia estaremos juntos.**_

Amor? O caso é mais grave do que eu pensava, tadinho.

_**Todo o ar em minha volta começou a ficar pesado e tudo parecia caminhar em câmera lenta.  
Nossa eu acho que vou desmaiar.**_

_**Puft ,sono profundo.**_

_**No dia seguinte acordei novamente e lá estava ele ao meu lado.**_

_**—**__**Ei você não cansa não?  
**__**—**__**Não, eu sou um sonho minha missão é fazer você se apaixonar por mim.**_

Ele segurou minha mão e uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo, seus olhos novamente se conectaram aos meus, mas hoje eles não estavam cor de jade e sim cor de esmeralda.  
Só uma coisinha, como minha reações coporais nos sonhos são tão reais?

_**—**__**Minha missão começa agora Bella, nós vamos sair pra "passear" e vou te mostrar como nossos caminhos já se cruzaram.**_

_****__**—**__**Tipo os três espiritos do natal? Só que os três espiritos do amor?**_

_**Meu não acredito que verbalizei essa idéia ridícula, mas foi isso que eu entendi, ele deu uma risada tentando disfarçar, mas realmente era cômico, e quando eu mesma cai na gargalhada ele me acompanhou.**_

_**—**__**Sim Bella, minha Bella mais ou menos como os três espíritos do natal, mas sem o espírito do futuro, agora vamos.**_

—_**Não eu tenho que me trocar ainda estou com essa camisola horrível.**_

—_**Na verdade não, isso é um sonho, então você já está vestida a partir do momento que pensou nisso.**_

Realmente lá estava eu, de all star vermelho, calça skinny preta e uma t-shirt com uma cerejinha simbolizando uma bomba e escrito The Runaways.

—_**Nossa, gostei desse negócio de sonho, se eu pensar que estou vestindo um cardigan vermelho com long boots de verniz da Gucci, minhas roupas mudam automaticamente?**_

Ele revirou os olhos e então respondeu.  


—_**Não, isso só acontece nos sonhos da Alice.**_

—_**Você conhece minha amiga?**_

—_**Meu irmão Jasper está sempre nos sonhos dela.**_

—_**Ahhh, por acaso ele é um loiro de cabelo de miojo...**_

—_**E**__**sse mesmo.**_

_****__**—**__**Ela realmente sonha muito com ele.  
**__**—**__**Agora pronta?**_

_**Um burraco nublado surgiu na parede.  
**_

—_**Edward?**_

—_**S**__**im.**_

—_**Se o sonho é meu, acho que não teria escolhido algo tão tosco e clichê como um burraco na parede, que leva a outra dimensão.**_

—_**Ah não, isso é o padrão do mundo dos sonhos.**_

—_**Meu, muito tosco esse padrão, o "mundo dos sonhos", tá precisando de um decorador, eu estava esperando que a gente fosse partir talvez em algum converssível conceito que saio no Salão do Automóvel de Frankfurt ou quem sabê um jatinho, mas buraco na parede?**_

—_**Ok, está bem "démodé", mas agora passa logo que o buraco é pago por minuto.  
**_

_**Démodé? Ele to começando a achar que ele é quem conversa com a Alice.**_

_**Entrei no tal burraco...  
... E lá estava eu me vendo, como uma garotinha de quatro anos, cabelos soltos pendendo sobre os ombros, um vestido azul marinho com renda na barra, e brinacando de casinha com o fogãozinho de plástico que tinha ganhado no natal, derrepente aparece um garoto de uns cinco anos, com a fantasia do Batiman.  
Daqui podia ouvir a rápida conversa.**_

_**—**__**Bella?**_

—_**Que foi garoto chato!**_

—_**Vamos brincar de Batman e Mulher Gato, combatendo o crime.**_

—_**Não to brincando de casinha, você é cego.**_

_**O garoto fez beicinho e entrou na minha casa, só saindo uns minutos depois com o , o médico da cidade.  
Fiquei ali olhando e então me ocorreu, o que aquele menino tem a ver com a história?**_

—_**Bella, você deve estar se perguntando, quem era o garoto e o que ele fazia com o Carlisle.**_

—_**Que é também lê mentes agora?**_

—_**Não, seu rosto que é muito fácil de te ler, então o garoto sou eu, Carlisle é meu pai.**_

—_**Sério, eu nem me lembrava que ele era casado; a Liz sempre diz que vai se casar com ele.**_

—_**Ele era casado com a Elizabeth, minha mãe, só que nessa época quando eu ainda era crinaça eles se separaram.**_

—_**Ahhhh**_

—_**E quanto a Alice, bem ela pode não casar com o meu pai, mas vai entrar pra família de qualquer forma; agora vamos.**_

—_**Esse buraco de novo?**_

—_**Sim entre.**_

_**Agora estou em uma casa no meio do bosque e uma faixa escrita...**_

"Festa de Reveion 2006"

Lá estava eu dançando animadamente, ainda com meus 15 anos,quando alguém esbarra em mim fazendo com que eu derrubasse todo meu champanhe no meu,tomara que caia listrado de preto e branco.  


—_**O idiota olha por onde anda.**_

—_**Desculpa, me empurraram eu me desequilibrei, você se machucou?**_

—_**Não, mas sujei o meu vestido.**_

—_**Posso te ajudar de alguma forma?**_

—_**Não, já fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance.**_

Minha cara, estava fechada, lembro-me como quiz dar um tapa no idiota.

_**Até que a Liz me interrompeu.**_

—Amiga tudo bem? Já vai começar a contagem regressiva.

—_**Tudo sim, foi só um idiota.**_

E muito lindo, lembro-me de ter pensado sem verbalizar essa parte.

Olhei pro Edward um pouco confusa.

—Então nós já nos esbarramos duas vezes Edward?

—_**Sim e não, nós nos esbarramos três vezes, mas a terceira te leva de volta ao hospital.**_

—_**Como assim?**_

—_**Você já vai entender.**_

Lá vamos nós pro buraco de novo, aff.

_**Agora eu estava na cena da última coisa que me lembro, antes de acordar e ver o Edward com seus lábios precionados contra minha testa.**_

Meu outro "eu" estava atravessando à rua da casa da Alice tranqüilamente, aquela rua era tão monotona que dava pra apostar corrida de tartaruga que ninguém atrapalha.  
De repente um Volvo prata virou a esquina, com tudo e se chocou contra meu corpo que rolou pelo capô.  
Desesperadamente ele desceu do carro me pegou em seus braços me colocando dentro do carro ao lado de uma linda loira grávida e com contrações e no banco da frente ao seu lado hávia um homem forte de cabelos e olhos castanhos.  
Lá vem o buraco de novo, coisa chata, queria-me telestrasportar só de pensar

_**Agora estávamos no Forks Hospital, Edward entrou comigo no colo e o homem forte carregando a loira grávida.**_

_**Os enfermeiros nos atenderam rápidamente e eu fui colocada em uma maca ligada a vários aparelhos.  
Edward estava todo tempo ao meu lado, até que meus pais, Challie e Renée entraram desesperados.  
**_

_**Charlie expulsou Edward do quarto, mas antes ele tentou explicar que só estava correndo porque a sua cunhada Rosalie já estava em trabalho de parto, a bolsa já tinha estourado.  
Eu olhei pro Edward do meu sonho e algo me dizia que eu o amava.  
Ele ainda olhando pra o meu outro eu, naquela cama.  
Peguei seu rosto sobre minhas mãos e sussurrei, agora com meus lábios quase colados aos seus.**_

—_**Você conseguiu, eu te amo.**_

Trocamos um beijo apaixonado e então algo me ocorreu, quando eu acordasse, ele estaria ali ao meu lado?

_**—**__**Edward você me disse que não teria visão do futuro, mas e agora?**_

_****__**—**__**Bella, minha Bella o futuro você vai ter que presenciar por você mesma, mas eu não estarei no hospital.**_

_****__**—**__**Por quê?**_

—_**Porque ainda não é o momento, agora feche os olhos que você já vai acordar, e lembre-se de não contar isso pra ninguém.**_

—**Ela acordou?  
**

**Perguntou uma voz que reconheci sendo da minha mãe.**

—**Parece que sim!**

Respodeu outra voz que reconheci sendo da Alice, e estava carregado de um tom esperançoso e animado.  


—**Mãe?**

Chamei instintivamente, e ele apareceu ao meu lado em velocidade recorde.

—**O que foi meu bebê?**

—**Bebê mãe?**

—**Ok, o que foi Bella, esta com dor, quer alguma coisa?**

—**Quero sim, saber a quanto tempo estou aqui.**

—**Há 4 dias, você sofreu um acidente, um idiota te atropelou enquanto você ia pra casa da Liz e então te trouxe desacordada para o hospital.**

—**Quem era?**

—**Quem era o que?**

—**O cara que me atropelou?**

Quem começou a responder foi a Liz.

—**Ai Bellinha, ele era lindo, alto olhos verdes.**

Mas minha mãe interrompeu.

_**—**_**Alice você poderia, por favor, me deixar um pouco com a minha filha e avisar o Charlie que ela acordou?**

—**Claro tia Renée.**

Respondeu ela com a voz derrotada.

**Enquanto a Liz saia o entrava.  
**

—**Boa tarde Renée, Bella, vejo que minha paciente mais linda já acordou.**

—**Boa tarde Dr. Cullen!**

—**Renée, você poderia deixar o quarto uns instantes para eu fazer algumas perguntas e uns exames rápidos?**

—**Claro Doutor.**

Minha mãe saiu da sala contra sua vontade, mas sem resmungar, muito.  
O Dr. Cullen começou a me perguntar sobre o que eu senti e se eu estava com dor, e quando não me agüentei mais de curiosidade perguntei.

_**—**_**Dr. Cullen, o senhor tem filhos?  
**

—**Sim Isabella, três, o mais velho Emmet é casado com a Rosalie e tem um filho chamado Nicholas, o do meio Jasper tem 19 anos e o mais novo Edward 18, eles moram com a mãe em Seattle.**

**Não sei se já te falaram, mas foi ele quem te atropelou enquanto trazia a Rose que estava em trabalho de parto.**

****_**—**_**Não, ainda não tiveram tempo de me contar, mas aonde está o Edward?**

—**Ele voltou para Seattle hoje, seu pai lhe empedio que ele fosse te ver e ele tinha uma prova, então voltou, mas me liga de meia em meia hora para saber sobre você.**

Nisso o Celular dele tocou.

—**Licença Bella.**

—**A vontade.  
**

**Só ouvi o comecinho da conversa, sabia que era o Edward, queria pedir para falar com ele. Mas ele, o do meu sonho me disse que não terimos contato no hospital.**

Depois de dias sai do hospital, mas devido a uma fratura na perna esquerda passei minhas férias de molho em casa.  
Aproveitei esse tempo, para escrever em detalhes todo o meu sonho em meu diário.

Quando as aulas voltaram, bem no 1º dia, minha professora pediu uma redação com o tema "Minhas Férias".  
Escrevi o que todo mundo sabia, o acidente, a fratura, mas ainda pensava no Edward.  
Mais de um mês e nada.

**11 meses depois...**

**—Alice eu ainda não acredito que estamos na faculdade.**

—**É Bellinha, hoje é nossa primeira festa, agora só me diz uma coisa.**

—**Pergunte.**

—**Fantasia de Mulher Gato é sexy e tal, mas está tão fora de moda.**

—**Eu sempre quis usar, só estou realizando um sonho.**

**A primeira afirmação era mentira, eu nunca quis usar uma fantasia de "mulher gato", já sobre a realização de um sonho, havia um duplo sentido em minhas palavras.  
Nesses quase um ano, não a ouvi falar mais do tal Edward Cullen, às vezes tenho certeza que o sonho foi efeito dos fortes analgésicos, mas ao mesmo tempo foi tão real.  
Mas agora estou aqui, Isabella Swan, futura Jornalista.**

**"Bem Vindos ao Baile a Fantasia dos Calouros da Universidade de Dartmouth"**

Bella, já viu quantos gatos tem aqui.

**—Que gatos Liz, a maioria está fantasiado...**

... 2 horas depois...

—Bella eu conheci um cara lindo,ele é do 2º ano de psicologia,se chama Jasper,bye.

Vi ela sair em sua fantasia de fadinha ao lado de um homem loiro,cabelo cacheado tipo miojo,fantasiado de Drácula,e chamado Jasper?

—Eu não sonhei!

**Gritei feito uma louca, depois desse instante epifania.  
Então ouvi uma voz aveludada, sussurando em meu ouvido.**

—Sim você sonhou, e se eu pudesse sonhar com alguém, eu sonharia com você e não me envergonho diso.

Subtamente me virei  
e vi um homem alto fantásiado de Batman.  
Algo mágico estava acontecendo, palavras foram dispensadas.  
Só hávia o toque dos nossoa lábios selados em um beijo apaixonada.  
E o eterno dono dos meus sonhos em meus braços.

**Fim**

**N/A ****Essa história apesar de completamente "viajada" foi a que eu mais gostei de escrever até hoje.  
Em um sábado eu acordei depois de ter sonhado com a imagem do Edward beijando a testa da Bella no hospital, uma cena do filme Crepúsculo, que "todo" mundo conhece.  
Ai abri meu caderno de fanfics, porque eu não gosto de escrever diretamente no computador e foi direto em uma página com somente um paragráfo, que é o 1º parágrafo dessa fic .  
Era uma história que eu estava escrevendo para um concurso da revista capricho, com o tema " O que realmente aconteceu naquele verão, entre eu e você."  
Reli aquele parágrafo e em 4 horas, escrevi essa one.  
Daí, não achava um título para ela, pensei a vou procurar em comunidades, elas são ótimas para dar títulos, entrei no perfil da "offa" e lá procurando, vi uma do livro Twilight, Se eu pudesse sonhar... eu sonharia com você e não me arrependo disso.  
Pronto título perfeito. Agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram, foi minha fic de maior repercurção.  
Postada em 3 comunidades e em 3 sites de fanfics.)  
Não me perguntem, como o Edward sabia que ele era um "sonho" eu também não sei explicar.  
Aos inúmeros pedidos de bônus,sobre o que aconteceu depois.  
Eu disse na época que não teria porque não queria estragar o final, água com açucar.  
Uns 3 meses depois eu tive a idéia de fazer a versão da Alice para essa one.  
Mas acabei desistindo.  
Deixa como está.******

Beijos Lary Monteiro.


End file.
